Lisa's Story
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: House and Cuddy spend the evening with a woman they've taken in.
1. Chapter 1

Cuddy awoke to the sound of sniffling, coming from the side of her bed. She forced herself to roll away from House's warmth to see what was going on. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she noticed Story's trembling form.

"Hey baby," she said, her voice was deep and throaty, still not completely awake. "What's the matter?" She reached a hand out and grabbed one of the girl's hands. When she didn't get a reaction, Cuddy sat up and kindly pulled the girl to a sitting position in front of her. She smiled softly at the younger woman and wiped a stray piece of hair off her face.

This seemed to be enough to snap the girl back to the present. Watery blue eyes connected with a somewhat brighter shade of blue filled with understanding. "Did you have a bad dream?" Cuddy asked, knowingly. She saw in the girl's eyes what was about to happen and braced herself. She caught the younger woman in her arms, as she fell forward. When she was safe in Cuddy's embrace, fresh tears overtook her senses. Cuddy readjusted the girl onto her lap and close against her chest. She murmured softly into the girl's hair, "Your safe now baby, you're safe."

House began to stir. He looked up at Cuddy, and she gave him a pained smile. He nodded his understanding, then lay back down. Instead of sleeping, he listened to Cuddy take care of Story, occasionally sneaking glances at the women next to him. He would never admit it, but it warmed his heart to see his lover being so maternal with the troubled girl.

Cuddy's eyes remained closed, as she rocked the girl slowly and hummed quietly. When the smaller woman finally quieted, Cuddy decided it was time to find out what was going on. "Tell me about your dream Story," she firmly commanded.

House smirked, at her approach. Her tone left no room for arguments or excuses.

"You-" the girl's voice broke and Cuddy patiently rubbed small reassuring circles on her back. "You sent me away," she finished quietly.

Realization washed over Cuddy and a small piece of her heart cracked. She took a moment to steady herself, leaving Story in an uneased silence. "Now Story, you know that's never going to happen." Once again, she managed to stay strong, even though her heart ached for her companion.

"Promise?" The younger girl looked up with wide pleading eyes.

"I promise," Cuddy nodded pulling Story's head to rest, once more, against her chest. The girl stayed quiet, but Cuddy could feel the warm tears of relief seeping through her robe. "This is your home now," she said, as she guided the broken girl in her arms to lay down with her. Cuddy now rested in the middle of the bed on her back. Story was on the outside edge, curled against Cuddy's side. She had one hand wrapped around Cuddy's waist.

Now intrigued, House propped himself up on one arm facing them, and watched the two women before him. He lightly ran his fingers through Story's hair. In reaction, she let out a deep breath against an exposed part of Cuddy's chest. He watched as Cuddy's eyes fluttered shut, at the warm sensation. He continued to stroke the girl's hair, studying the scene before him.

Story looked up at him curiously and he could see the raw need and hunger in her eyes. He smirked as he cupped the girl's cheek and pushed her face gently into Cuddy's warm curves. He watched as the girl tensed nervously and his lover bit at her lip to stifle a moan.

"Well now," he said, obviously both pleased and amused with the situation. He looked at Cuddy's silk robe and grinned, grateful that after their previous lovemaking she had opted for the robe instead of clothes. He ran his hand between its folds and pulled one side along the top of her chest and off her shoulder, leaving the side closest to him exposed to the cold room's air.

Cuddy met his gaze with nervous and confused eyes. He didn't acknowledge her fear. Instead, he pulled on Story's arm, guiding her to crawl across Cuddy's body and lay between the two doctors facing Cuddy. "That's right," he praised. As he guided her mouth to Cuddy's breast, he said, "Now be a good girl and let momma help you feel better." His words were firm and comforting to both women. Cuddy's cheeks flushed and she looked at House worriedly.

His hand briefly left Story's head and stroked the side of Cuddy's face. Placing his hand around Cuddy's, he guided her hand to the back of Story's head. He tangled their fingers in the girl's hair.

House generally didn't like group _activities_, despite what he may say in jest. It was always too much trouble to keep everyone happy and satisfied. However, he found this situation to be terribly erotic. Both women needed each other so desperately, but not sure how to deal with the implications. Their actions were borderline taboo in this situation, but they needed to help each other heal. When it came to emotions, these were the one's House understood: pain, emptiness, loneliness.

He moved his and Cuddy's hands to guide Story's mouth to Cuddy's pale flesh. Tentatively Story placed a chaste kiss on the side of Cuddy's creamy breast. Cuddy shivered at the touch of the girls moist lips against her sensitive skin. House hovered over Story so he could watch.

Cuddy's chest heaved with nervous breaths. She caught House's gaze and silently pleaded with him for reassurance that this was okay. He nodded seriously, and then turned his gaze back to Story.

Story's lips slowly made a path of kisses to Cuddy's already hardening nipple. Before continuing, she lifted her eyes finding Cuddy's, searching for an answer. With a small nod and a shy smile from the other woman, she received all the encouragement she needed.

Dipping her head, she experimentally lapped the length of her tongue against Cuddy's nipple. The older woman sucked in a breath of air quickly. Without any previous moisture, the girl's tongue was overwhelming against her already sensitive nerves. Story lapped at it a few more times, before swirling her tongue around it.

House could see the inner battle Cuddy was facing. The temptation to pull Story fully against her was growing with each touch. He stroked the top of her hand gently. Cuddy smiled lazily at her love in thanks. Her eyes only half opened and threatening to close at any second.

He leaned forward and caught Cuddy's lips in his own, kissing her softly. Their tongues rubbed against each other in a seductive dance. He pulled back, watching her lovingly.

As Story finally took Cuddy's flesh into her mouth, Cuddy let out a contented sigh. The initial intense sensations were softening into relaxed gentle strokes of the girls tongue.

Satisfied by Cuddy's soft content features, House decided it was safe to remove his hand from hers. Reaching across Story's body, he gently massaged Cuddy's neglected breast.

Story was quickly overwhelmed with so many new feelings. The comfort of exploring Cuddy's chest, the security created by two people she trusted, and the bit of pride she felt at Cuddy's small appreciative noises. Cuddy felt the tears fall and understood. She stroked Story's hair and spoke softly, "You're safe now honey, it's okay to let go."


	2. Chapter 2

Story let out a relieved sob and nuzzled against Cuddy. House moved his hand to the girl's hip and rubbed softly along her side.

"Good girl," Cuddy encouraged, as Story started to suckle her once again. She couldn't help but think how strange it was that this girl was seeking comfort in the same fashion that the child she never had would have. It left a strange warmth in the pit of her stomach thinking that she was helping this girl.

Absent-mindedly Cuddy began to rub her fingers through House's hair. House smirked knowing this was one of her many tells regarding being turned on. She was defiantly enjoying the lavish attention being given to her.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one, he noted, as he felt Story wiggle her hips around. He ran his hand down Story's hip onto her thigh. Gently squeezing it, House moved her leg up to rest on top of Cuddy's legs.

He watched as Story shifted her body weight more on to her stomach than her side, leaving her laying half on top of Cuddy. Her right hand was drawing delicate patterns on Cuddy's stomach with the tips of her fingers.

Cuddy pulled at House wanting him closer. Their lips met and once again fought for dominance over each other's mouths. He groaned deeply as Cuddy bit his bottom lip.

His hand slid back up to Story's hip and pushed against it. After a moment of his encouragement, she caught on and started to rock against Cuddy's thigh.

Breaking away from House's mouth, Cuddy whimpered at Story's movements. She pulled the girls head tighter against her, arching her back into her younger companions touch. Story sucked roughly on Cuddy, causing her to groan. "Sweetheart," she mumbled, as she rubbed the back of Story's neck.

With Cuddy becoming more and more vocal, House couldn't help himself. He reached down and grabbed a handful of Story's ass. She ground herself harder against Cuddy's hip.

Cuddy grabbed both sides of the girls face, lifting it up gently. "Come here baby," she said, huskily. She had a desperate need to see Story's eyes and make sure she was okay.

Story moved up Cuddy's body and their eyes met.

Cuddy rested her fingertips on the girls jaw and bit her own bottom lip. Both breathing hard, they moved closer.

House watched them, waiting for them to take that final step and fall over the edge together.

They stopped moving before they touched though, both trembling in fear and excitement.

He let them be for a moment, but found that neither woman seemed willing to risk making the first move. Ever so gently, he pushed their heads together the final distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy felt House pushing gently on her head and felt no urge to resist. She prayed the girl wouldn't freak out, but if she did they could always cough it up to House being a horny male. She knew that that wasn't the case though. He was doing this for her.

Story wasn't sure how the older woman would take kissing her, but she assumed House knew what he was doing and gave in. She felt Cuddy's plump lips crash against hers and whimpered against her mouth.

Cuddy drew the girl in tighter to her chest. She was unaware of anything except the taste and feel of Story's charming pout. Gently, she slid her tongue against the younger woman's lips. She teased her mouth softly stroking Story's pink flesh with the soft occasional brushes. She could feel the girl relax against her, letting her full weight rest on top of Cuddy.

House watched the two woman next to him kiss softly, tentatively. He leaned back against his pillow content to watch the scene before him play out. He was amazed that he felt no jealousy towards this young girl's obvious affection for Cuddy. There was no desire to join in at the moment either. He knew in his mind that this was more than just about sex and desire for these two woman. They were healing each other. This beautiful girl was healing that one part of Cuddy that he could never get to.

Cuddy's hands slid down Story's body to her waist, gently adjusting the younger woman. When Story's hips were balanced on top of her own. Cuddy brought her hands back up to the face before her, stroking hair out of the way and caressing gently.

Story looked up at Cuddy with pure adulation. She couldn't help but shyly smile back at the loving look on Cuddy's face. The young girl could feel house's hand slipping under her shirt to rub softly between her shoulder blades. The tenderness of the gesture caused her to whimper briefly.

Cuddy tried to catch the broken sound with her mouth, gently brushing her lips against Story's. The pain that showed in this girl's eyes was heart wrenching. Moments passed and the kiss that had started as soothing melted into a passionate fusion.

House watched as story kissed back against Cuddy with everything she had. He could almost visualize this young creature handing her sole over to the woman below her. She needed this, needed to give herself up to Cuddy. With these few simple gestures, she was offering everything to Cuddy.

Cuddy sighed happily, as her lips parted from the woman above her. She looked into Story's eyes, seeing nothing but desire and affection. Knowing the younger woman wanted this as much as she did, gave her a surge of confidence.

House watched in awe, finding his own breath catching in his throat, as Cuddy's slender fingers encircled stories wrist. He tried to swallow as she brought the younger woman's hands to rest on top of her breasts.

Hearing the groan Cuddy released, when her hands firmly lay upon her chest, caused Story to grin slightly. Shyly, she squeezed her hands around the smooth creamy flesh and dragged that sound from Cuddy's lips once again.

"Lisa," House groaned, desperately. She smiled up at him guiltily, completely blushing, having briefly forgotten he was even there. She reached for him, pulling his lips to hers. Cuddy couldn't help but moan into his mouth when Story pinched and tugged on her nipples.

House sucked and nibbled at his lover's lips hungrily. He focused on her lips and her tongue slowly trying to absorb all he could. It was as if, he felt he could experience her pleasure through taste alone.

Story watched the older couple curiously, as the intensity of their kiss increased. She reached a trembling hand forward and stroked her fingers along House's cheek. As the older couple broke their kiss to look at her, she snatched her hand back guiltily.

Cuddy smiled softly, reaching a tender hand to the girls chin. She gently pulled up until the girl's gaze locked with her own. "It's okay, honey. You can kiss him," Cuddy reassured her.

Story's eyes moved to House's curiously. She licked her lips unconsciously, causing House to feel things in him stir that even Cuddy hadn't drawn out. He was finding that in his own perverse way he felt a need to help this girl heal.

Story was locked in the gaze she was sharing with the older man. There was indeed lust and desire coating his eyes, but there was something more. He was as broken as she was and it felt like that hidden part of him was calling to her. The man, who couldn't even be bothered to comfort a dying patient, was willing to open up his own vulnerability for her.

Cuddy watched proudly as the two people she cared about the most were finding their own connection. Tenderly, she stroked a hand through Story's hair, letting her know it was okay to take her time. They all needed this. It was a strange triangle of strengths and weaknesses. They all found their place in this strange relationship, each being vulnerable and strong at the same time.

House held his breath as the young girl slowly leaned towards him. He couldn't hold in the moan, as her soft pink lips pressed against his. As Story's lips caressed his, he tried to focus all his energy on containing himself and not scarring her. It wasn't until he felt her tongue brush against his entrance, that he lost control.

Cuddy watched as House wrapped his arms around Story and quickly pulled her to his chest. She couldn't help but feel her insides stir at the way House was now handling this girl. He talked a big game, but he only allowed himself to get this free and passionate with the women he trusted.


	4. Chapter 4

House held Story to his chest and kissed her hungrily. The pain in her eyes had touched something inside his own pain and it was swallowing him whole. This girl in his arms was his only lifeline now. The broken look in her eyes had overwhelmed him. He wanted to save her, but at the same time, he felt like she was there to save him.

Story kissed back with equal intensity, pushing every bit of passion she could into their connection. She was trying to feed him what innocence and purity she had left. Story wanted him to feel safe. She needed House to know that he was not alone in his pain, and that she could handle his if he needed to let go.

Cuddy couldn't help but raise a hand to her lips. The excitement in the air was near palpable. She could feel the heat radiating off the two in front of her. She wanted to move and join them, but couldn't. The scene before her was just too vivid to let go. All she could do was watch. Occasionally, a quiet whimper left her lips, but for the most part she just soaked it all in.

House nibbled greedily at her lips, tongue, neck... anything he could reach. She was there in his arms giving herself to him feely. He could feel Cuddy's eyes on him, devouring the scene before her. House knew that she wanted this as much as he did; they all wanted this. He gripped Story's biceps, pulling her as close to him as he could. He could feel her hands resting on his chest. She was trembling, but it didn't feel like fear.

Story moaned needily, as his hands roamed over her back and neck. They tugged at her clothes, but made no effort to take them off yet. The frustration that was building only intensified their desire. There was something about House, that made her feel strange. She had never felt such a deep need to be out of control. She wanted to let this man control her in ways that terrified her. Just as that thought came to mind, he pulled on her hair gently forcing her to crane her neck even more to his comfort. The easy trembling of lust turned into something more. She wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid of letting herself go, of losing control.

The scene before her, brought tears to Cuddy's eyes. She wiped them away quickly. Something about the situation felt so whole. Her thoughts were interrupted, as she took notice of Story's whole demeanor changing. Something had startled the girl. Maternal instincts kicking in, Cuddy moved closer to the couple in front of her. Sliding between the pillows laying against the headboard and Story, she hugged the trembling girl softly. "You're okay baby. You can let go. No one's going to hurt you," she whispered soothingly into the girl's hair.

House opened his eyes, meeting Cuddy's soft gaze. He had felt Story start to tense, but couldn't help himself. He pulled back terrified of frightening this girl. The lost look in her eyes stung. Gently he cupped her face in his hands, "I won't hurt you."

Story nodded. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. She trusted both of them. Leaning back against Cuddy, she moved her hands to his shoulders. She pulled him towards her once more. Their mouths collided and this time he gave her no room to fight for dominance. She was his in every sense.

Cuddy watched her lover and the younger woman in her arms. She had never experienced anything more erotic. Sliding her hands up Story's sides, she eventually cupped her breasts in her hands. Weighing them lustfully, she lowered her head to the girls shoulder. She needed to taste Story's silky flesh once more. Cuddy kissed and licked up and down the girls shoulder and neck, greedily tasting all she could.

Cuddy and House's mouths roamed over the exposed skin of the girl. Like everything else they did, it quickly became a competition. They continued to enjoy her until their heads bumped together. Looking into each other's eyes, they lustfully attacked each other's mouths. Their hands still tugged and groped at Story's flesh, but their mouths were devoted to each other.

Story could see them kissing over her shoulder. She was surprised by how much it turned her on; how complete it made her feel. Here she was, in the middle of so much love and passion and they were sharing it with her. She sighed happily.

Cuddy nipped on House's lip playfully, causing him to draw back first. "I win," she whispered and nudge on Story's hips to turn the young girl around. Story now sat upon Cuddy's hips facing the older woman. Cuddy brought the girl's face to her own and kissed her tenderly. Skillfully she removed the girl's shirt.

House couldn't help himself. Still sitting behind Story, he let his hands slip around to the front of her chest. She hadn't been wearing a bra and he palmed her creamy flesh appreciatively. She wasn't as big as Lisa, but her chest was weighted and full. His hands were eagerly pushed away as Cuddy stared lustfully at the younger woman. House's eyes lit up when he realized what his lover had in mind.

Sitting up slightly, Cuddy moved her mouth to Story's chest. She rubbed her face against the soft skin she found, placing chaste feather-light kisses along her skin. Cuddy's arms slid around her back and pulled her chest closer to her face, as she started to suck at Story's chest greedily.

"God Lisa," House groaned, feeling himself hardening. He was a little disappointed he wasn't holding out better, but could hardly blame himself with the two beautiful creatures in front of him. A brief thought of Wilson and Taub and he was once again in no rush.

Story whimpered at Cuddy's attention. She had never felt anything so sensual. She wanted to belong there forever. Nothing could ever possibly compare to the way they made her feel.

Cuddy pulled back slightly and kissed Story again tenderly. "You okay baby?" she asked sweetly.

Story nodded shyly. She loved the attention, especially from Cuddy. There was something that drew her to the woman in front of her. She fell forward, hugging Cuddy. She lay against the older woman's chest, as Cuddy rocked her softly.

House watched the two women before him. Once again, they were mother and child. He noticed the tears in Cuddy's eyes and understood how much she wanted it to be like this. He met her gaze and she smiled looking rather embarrassed. "It's okay," he said, gently, "I understand."

Cuddy nodded and thanked him with a smile. She pulled Story closer to her nuzzling her face in the girl's hair. Being here with both of them, it was the first time she had ever felt this whole.

Once again, Story found comfort in Cuddy's chest. Closing her eyes almost sleepily, she suckled on the older woman. She felt safe, as the older woman rocked her in her arm. Story reached a hand out towards House, wanting him close as well. He engulfed both women in a hug leaning them up against his chest.

The strange family sat there in silence, holding on to the love they shared.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddy played with Story's hair, as the girl gently suckled. She arched her neck back and met House's gaze. "Greg?" she asked, only slightly nervous.

House met his lovers gaze and captured her lips with his own. "I want you," he whispered against her lips. Pulling both women tighter against him, he ever so gently eased his tongue between Cuddy's lips.

She was helpless to resist him and soon found herself depending entirely on the man's strong arms to hold her up. She was lost in his kisses and the tender tug on her nipple. As their lips broke apart, she pulled Story's face up and stared at the girl's lips wantonly. "Baby are you sure about this? I don't think either of us can hold out much longer," she said, blushing.

Story wanted to please the couple who had let her into their lives, but was scared. She had never been in a situation so intimate. Hugging onto Lisa's neck, she whispered, "I don't know what to do."

"Oh sweetheart," Cuddy said, mildly amused, but trying to hide it, "You don't have to do anything you don't want."

House started to eagerly nibble on Cuddy's neck as she spoke, needing some interaction. The situation was too erotic not to leave him desperate for more. He didn't want to scare the girl and smartly left the talking to Cuddy.

"I want to, I just don't think I'll know what to do," Story said, nervous and embarrassed. She wanted nothing more than to please the couple surrounding her and to be a part of the love they shared with each other.

"Okay," Cuddy said, smiling reassuringly at the girl. "I'll help you." She pulled herself from House's arms to readjust. Still only in a robe, Cuddy slipped it off her body. She could feel both House's hungry eyes and Story's curious one's dance across her body. Smiling to herself, she lay on her back propped up by a few pillows. "Help her with her clothes, Greg," she said, firmly.

House swallowed hard and met Story's gaze. He arched his eyebrows at her in question. When he received a quick nod of consent, he moved closer. House dipped his head and nuzzled against the girl's neck.

Story let out a small whimper as House's scruff grazed against her tender flesh. There was something intoxicating about the entire situation. Her hands instantly found their way into his hair, pulling him closer.

House's strong hand found their way to the girl's hips and he pulled her into his lap. He heard her gasp as his erection pressed firmly against the junction of her legs. As he bit down on her neck, he grinned and pulled her hips down more firmly against himself. He rocked his erection against her two more times before he heard her wanton moans.

As Cuddy watched the scene before her, she felt the moisture between her legs grow. One hand moved to her chest, as she slid her left hand down her body to touch herself. The thought of jealousy never crossed her mind, as she fought to keep her eyes from fluttering shut.

Story didn't know what had overcome her, but she knew would be grinding herself against House regardless of his helpful movements. His rough desperate touch set fire to her own needs. She needed this and them and everything they could offer. Rocking her hips against him roughly, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Aren't you the eager one," House hissed, as he pulled back to look into Story's eyes. He watched as she blushed, ashamed of her own lust. "So sweet," he murmured against her lips. Moving his hips to her back, he tilted her backwards until her chest was at mouth level. Greedily attacking the naked flesh before him, House sucked and nipped until he had her begging and crying out.

"Greg stop teasing her," Lisa husked. She was done with foreplay and was more than ready to get things started. "Come here Story," she commanded, softly. She knew that if anyone was controlling this situation it was her. Just as she expected, Story did as she was told and moved closer to Cuddy. "I think I asked you to help her with her clothes Greg, not to get yourself off."

House nodded, being caught in his own lust. He moved behind Story, both now facing the same direction. Pressing himself against her back, he quickly hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her shorts. "You ready for this?" he husked in her ear.

Story could only nod. She wasn't sure if she was ready, but knew that she was more than willing. She felt his hands tug her shorts down roughly, leaving her in nothing but her plain white cotton bikini underwear. She wasn't sure why, but sitting there in nothing but her underwear made her more ashamed then if she'd been naked.

House had only moved her shorts to the bottom of her thighs. She was still resting on her knees in front of him. The site of her virginal looking underwear turned him on more than it should. He couldn't suppress the guttural noise he made at the sight. His eyes instantly went to Cuddy's, begging her for permission.

Cuddy chuckled at his predictable reaction. "You want some of that Greg?" She asked in a sultry tone.

House could do nothing but nod, moving his hands slowly back up the girl's thighs. He leaned down and once more started to kiss Story's neck. He sucked greedily at her flesh, waiting for Lisa's next response.

Cuddy pulled Story's chin up making her meet her gaze. "Do you want him to touch you? Are you ready to feel his hands against your wetness?" Cuddy noticed the flicker of apprehension in Story's eyes, but was satisfied with the girl's nod.

"Okay Greg, but neither of you finish yet." She couldn't believe how aroused she was, herself. A small part of her felt like a pervert for enjoying watching them so much, but the rest of her brain didn't care. It was good to feel bad every once in a while, she rationalized.

House took a deep breath and skimmed his right hand along the waistband of the flimsy cotton. His other hand possessively held onto the girl's hips. "Just be still, like a good girl," he said softly against the girl's ears. His hand moved down lower, only to discover the girl was completely waxed. "Oh god," he moaned.

Story trembled under his touch. She wasn't sure how he'd feel about her smooth slick skin, but the feel of his erection pressing against her harder left no doubt in his mind. She was completely intrigued by the way his hands felt on her body. Something about his touch made her feel dirty in all the right ways.

Lisa leaned forward and kissed away the apprehension she saw in Story's eyes. She knew things were about to get very adult rated, but she didn't want the girl to get spooked. Story needed to feel safe and be able to let go all at the same time. "I'm here baby, you're safe," she whispered holding the girl's face in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

House closed his eyes as he let his fingers dip down to brush against her lips. "Lisa," he whispered, "She's drenched." His finger pressed against her lips until lubricants gave way and it slipped between her folds.

"Ungh," Story groaned, as House's finger moved closer to the spot where she needed him. "Inside," she begged.

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh in enjoyment. "You like that honey? You like the way he's touching you?"

Story could do nothing, but chew on her lip and nod. "Please Lisa, need more."

House's left hand moved up to rest against the girl's stomach. Tenderly he rubbed small soothing circles against her flesh.

Cuddy met House's gaze and nodded her approval, "Go ahead Greg."

House quickly slipped his finger inside the girl's narrow hole. He grinned when she almost bucked completely off her knees. "You like that?" he asked, thrusting his finger in and out of her at an ever quickening pace.

"God yes," she moaned, rocking her hips in beat with his hand. It was all too overwhelming and she was already on the brink of letting go.

Cuddy reached forward and stopped the girl's hips. "Slow down baby, you don't get to cum yet. Not until he gets some relief. Can you feel how hard you make him?" She pulled the girl away from House and between her own legs. Spinning Story around, she sucked on House's finger greedily, as he held it to her lips. "So good," she murmured when she was finished.

Story closed her eyes, as Cuddy began to suck on her neck. She felt the woman's hands rubbing her breasts with a gentle yet firm touch. Every nerve ending in her body seemed to be on fire. When House's strong hands tugged on her underwear, she quickly raised her hips to accommodate.

Once he had pulled the girl's shorts and underwear completely off, Cuddy spread the girl's legs up and apart so they were resting on top of her own bent knees. Her hands went back to molding the flesh on the girl's chest. Cuddy's motions intensified, as she watched House remove his own boxers.

House was more than ready to feel any sort of relief. When he saw Story's curious gaze he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. "Please baby," he urged. He didn't want to rush the girl, but god she and Lisa looked so sexy lying together like that.

Story licked her lips unconsciously, as she tentatively raised a hand. Hesitating, she turned her head towards Lisa, but was unable to make eye contact.

Cuddy understood the general need and clasped Story's hand in her own. "Like this," she whispered raising their joined fingers to House's erection and surrounding it. Gripping their fingers around him firmly, she moved the girl's hand up and down in a teasingly seductive rhythm.

"Fuck," House gasped. Their combined touch was almost too much. He felt himself pumping into their hands. House had always been able to hold out much longer than average men, but this was a lot for him to take. "Soon Lisa," he mumbled falling onto his hands over them.

"You ready baby?" Lisa crooned into Story's ear. She could see how close House was. She herself was already rocking her hips against the girl's ass, looking for some sort of friction to get off on.

"I'm scared Lisa," Story whispered. "I want to though."

Lisa nuzzled against the side of the girl's face proudly, "Good girl," she urged. "I know he's big, but he won't hurt you." Lisa smiled at him. "Go ahead stud, break her in," she chuckled, "But be gentle, Greg."

House's eyes lit up with an excitement Lisa had never seen. She could feel Story trembling in her arms, but knew it was only apprehension, not fear. "Just try to relax," she urged, wrapping her fingers around the girl's forearms and kissing her neck.

Story pushed back, trying to move closer to Lisa. However, the calming words and firm grasp eased her worry. She forced her body to relax, as best she could. Closing her eyes nervously, she felt the older man press his erection against her opening.

House grinned down at her, looking at her spread open and waiting for him. "You want this don't you?" he asked, hotly. Once she nodded, he slowly started to push inside. "Fuck she's tight," he hissed, as he slowly eased into her. He couldn't hide the grin, as Story's eyes flipped open. "You okay?" he asked, genuinely. The evening's fun would be cut short if she wasn't able to enjoy herself.

Story nodded. She was straining to accommodate his girth, but she was willing to endure the slight burning as long as he was gentle. She bit down on her bottom lip and clenched her hands in the sheets.

Cuddy could feel the girl tensing and rub her hands up and down Story's arms. "You okay baby?" she asked, gently. When she felt Story nod, she kissed her temple and whispered, "Good girl." She met House's hungry stare with her own, as he continued to push into the girl.

House kept himself partially propped up with one hand, while he tangled the other in Lisa's hair. Pulling her face towards his, he kissed her hungrily. "I'm trying not to hurt her," he said, honestly. He continued to push in bit by bit, trying to take it slow. In reality, however, he wanted nothing more than to slam into the girl and take her fast and hard.

Story could feel that House was stretching her past her limits. She continued to force herself to relax around him, making the intrusion slightly less bearable. She knew if she could just get past the pain, it would be more than pleasurable.

House couldn't handle it any longer. With a murmured 'sorry' in Story's ear, he thrust in the final inch and a half. His gasps matched Story's as they both adapted to the new sensation. "Fuck," he moaned, swiveling his hips. "God you're sweet," he said. He eased down on top of the girls and attacked Story's mouth.

Cuddy watched the scene enthralled. One of her hands rubbed against Story's side, as the other got tangled in House's hair. She started to grind herself a little harder against Story's ass, spreading both of their legs wider in the process.

House let out a groan as he slipped in even deeper. "God," he gasped, as he stilled himself. Giving Story a moment before starting to move, he waited patiently as the girl's walls adjusted to him.

Story felt the pain ease slightly and experimentally rolled her hips. She couldn't help but grin when both parties groaned at her movements.

"You ready?" House asked, looking at the girl curiously. He could see Lisa watching them both excitedly, as she hugged onto the girl tighter. When Story nodded her consent, House began to pull back out.

Story gasped at the sensations. It was still mildly painful, but she could begin to feel the pleasure of his motions as well. She felt one of Cuddy's hands reach up and stroke her cheek tenderly.

"You're doing so good, baby," Cuddy whispered near the girl's ear before kissing her neck. With every move House made, Cuddy could feel Story being pushed against her. Moving her hands to the girl's hips, she clutched onto them bucking.

Story groaned feeling Lisa willingly trying to pull her closer. She felt House thrust back into her and whimpered. The fullness she felt inside was like nothing she had ever experienced. Without any actual intention, her internal muscles clung to House with each movement he made.

House was literally shaking as he slipped in and out of Story's wet heat. He was taking her and it felt amazing. This shy innocent girl was giving herself to them freely. His urge to go fast decreased as he thought of the severity of the situation. This girl deserved any pleasure he could afford her. Skillfully, he kept his movements just quick enough to give her pleasure without ramming into her.

Lisa's hands moved from Story's hips to House's brood shoulders. She could feel the girl in their arms trembling and arching into his touch. The hungry moans of Story were only causing her own passions to stir. Lisa started bucking her hips harder, pushing the girl up and further onto House.

"God Lisa," House moaned. He leaned down further and kissed her passionately. Both doctors were panting heavily against each other as well as Story's neck. Cuddy's teeth were the first to sink into the tender flesh as her hands pulled on House urgently.

"I know," she murmured, against the flushing skin on the girl's neck. Tenderly, she stroked the girl's hair out of her face. "Do you like that baby?" she asked, placing soft tender kisses against the girl's temple and cheek.

"Yes," Story breathed, huskily. She could feel House's teeth scraping and nipping at her collarbone. One hand found its way into his hair, while her other hand searched for one of Cuddy's. House was pumping into her deep and steady. It was almost enough to push her over the edge as she felt him brushing against her cervix with every thrust.

House could do nothing but enjoy the warm wet heat surrounding him. He pushed into her slowly, but as deep as he could. He grinned each time Cuddy tried to open the girl up wider for him with her legs. He could tell his lover was getting excited. Leaning down he covered Story's mouth with his own. Pushing his tongue between her lips, he dominated her mouth. He sucked and nipped at her lips until they were blood red and swollen.

Story's eyes fluttered back at the overload in sensation. Between House's thrusting and Lisa's bucking, she hardly needed to put forth any effort. When House's mouth claimed her own, she let her body relax and enjoy the pleasure's they were offering.

Cuddy watched as House pulled back and met her gaze. "Lisa," he grunted, picking up the pace inside of Story. "I know Greg," she whimpered, being rather close to the edge herself. "God Greg, need you," she mumbled, placing kissing against Story's shoulder. Occasionally sucking in a taste of flesh, she continued to pay the younger woman attention. When House thrust into Story a little roughly, she heard Story cry out and couldn't help but bite down on the flesh once more.

Story bucked against him uncontrollably. Her hands moved to his hips, then his back, rubbing him everywhere she could touch. She was rewarded with a shiver that ran down his torso. She found herself moaning uncontrollably. The sensations of being lost between the two amazing people, was overwhelming.

House started to pump into her faster. Feeling himself swell even more, he pushed down on her. The extra weight caused the air in both women's lungs to escape. "Lisa," he said, between gasps for air. "She's so tight, so sweet," he murmured.

Cuddy couldn't help but feel a small thrill that he was calling her name out still. She knew that both she and her lover had strong feelings for the girl sandwiched between them, but it was terribly sexy to hear her name roll from his lips, as he satisfied their younger counterpart. "Greg," she moaned, needing some sort of attention.

House's eyes met Cuddy's and blazed with lust. These two beautiful creatures were his and he needed to make sure they were both satisfied. Rolling his hips once more, he pulled the girls closer. "Fuck yeah, Lisa. She's amazing," he hissed as he pumped steadily into the somewhat objectified girl.

Story didn't care how they were treating her. She was safe with them; she knew they both loved her. Being treated as if she wasn't even there did nothing but turn her on. It meant that nothing in their relationship had changed. She was a part of them now. Drawing her nails gently down House's back, she began to arch into his touch.

Cuddy noticed Story's new boldness and smiled. "You like that baby? He feels good doesn't he?" she asked, softly against the girl's ear. When she received a quick nod, she continued, "He'll take care of you. We both will. Just relax honey. "Slipping her hand along the girl's hip, she made a sensual path to the girl's wetness. Running her finger against the girl's curls, she made her way to Story's clit.

House tried to do everything he could to avoid thinking about where his lover's hand was headed. He wanted to make sure they both received the pleasure he could offer. As Lisa's nimble fingers found Story's most sensitive nerve bundle, he felt her muscles tighten around him.

Something about Lisa's touch embarrassed Story at first. It felt so different to have a woman's skillful fingers dancing against her skin. "Lise," she whimpered wanting more of the wonderful sensation. She could feel herself tensing inside House and wondered if he was close. "More Lisa," she whimpered, "Don't stop."

Cuddy smiled to herself. "Hang in there," Lisa said. She could feel Story's approaching orgasm tremble through her body. "We'll make you feel so good, just ride it out baby." Speeding the rhythm of her fingers, she felt House's thrusts change tempo. What were once smooth careful movements, smoothly turned into deep quick thrusts.

House heard Story moan loudly with each thrust. She was wanton and begging them to take her to amazing heights. The only thought he could process was to deliver. Pistoning inside her he moved his hips in a steady rhythm. He could hear Cuddy crying out his name, and returned her cries with those of his own.

Story could handle no more. Tossing her head back and her hips forward she shook in complete bliss. Her orgasm took her by surprise as it wreaked havoc on her body, muscles clenched and thoughts blurred. Feeling Cuddy's fingers slow, she felt the other woman start to place soft reassuring kisses against any flesh available.

Lisa felt her eyes well with tears as Story's orgasm peaked. It was emotional for her in so many ways. Stroking the girl's hair, she moved her hand from between her lovers to rest on Story's lower stomach. It was a spot she had always found pressure comforting. Murmuring softly to a still trembling Story, Cuddy noticed that House's movements had barely slowed.

House could focus on nothing except the amazing feelings his body was generating. He knew Story had finished, but the way her walls still clutched and clung to him were intoxicating. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Lisa's voice.

"You'll hurt her Greg," she whispered, rubbing her thumb against his scruff, "Go ahead and switch." She felt him drop his forehead to hers for a moment before bracing himself once more on his arms. When he had clearly pulled out of Story, she urged the girl up her body a little higher. The new positioning gave him complete access to her.

Story was still reeling from pleasure. The slight overstimulation House had caused had also seemed to heighten her senses. Feeling the older couple grind against her body as they moved, felt comforting in a variety she had never known.

House dropped a hand between Lisa's legs and checked her arousal. Finding her no more than drenched, he positioned his waiting cock and pushed inside her. The ease in which he slid into her was that of pure desire. She wanted him and was more than ready.

Cuddy gasped into Story's hair, as he pushed inside her. There was no foreplay; none was needed. They were both on the brink and it showed in the eagerness of their hips. Thrusting against one another, they cradled the girl lovingly in between them.

House's fingers dug into Cuddy's ass, as he tried to pull her closer. Forcing himself into her fast and hard, he relished in the moans she was releasing. Noticing Story's sated looks, he dropped his head to kiss the younger girl gently. "You were amazing," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently.

Cuddy still held the girl securely around the middle, while she rubbed the girl's cheek with the other. Pushing the girl's jaw until she turned her head, Cuddy caught Story's lips and let her tongue explore the younger woman's mouth.

House reached down and rubbed his thumb against Cuddy's clit. He heard the muffled whimper escape her throat, as she continued to kiss Story. Pushing into her quick and fast, he could feel his own orgasm approaching. The two women in front of him were tangling their hands together and against each other's flesh, desperate to get to each other.

Story was beyond in need to get to Cuddy. The older woman brought on a sense of comfort and reassurance that she needed. Her own orgasm leaving her breathless was being followed by the amazing sex this couple was sharing with her.

Cuddy longed to hold the girl closer, but her near orgasm was beyond distracting. She met House's gaze and could tell he was close. "Go ahead," she grinned, "Take me like you mean it Greg." She braced herself for what she knew was too come.

Her words were one thing, but the challenge he heard in Lisa's voice was all he needed to push her past her limits. Grinning down at her his movements slowed, he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Pushing himself up onto his arms, he began to thrust into her harder and deeper than he had thus far.

Cuddy groaned with each thrust, feeling all his strength and manhood taking her. The whole bed shook with their passion. His dominance always turned her on. She could feel herself beginning to tingle all over. "I love you baby," Cuddy whispered to Story, feeling tears once more falling down her cheeks. "Love you Greg," she said, her voice breaking with each thrust.

House leaned down and kissed her deeply once more. With a muffled roar, he began to cum inside her trembling quivering muscles. Their eyes met as their orgasms took on new life. Both parties clung to each other, as well as Story. She was theirs now and they made sure she was a part of this as much as they were. Their hands roamed her body clutching and pawing at any flesh available to them.

As House emptied into her, Cuddy could feel her insides melting. His actions stilled just as the stimulation became unbearable. She whimpered slightly, as he pulled out of her and fell to her side.

"That was amazing," House groaned. He was laying on his back starting at the ceiling. He turned his head at the sign of movement. He watched as Cuddy situated the younger woman in between them. Pulling the sheet up on them all Cuddy settled down with an arm around Story. She reached for House, urging him to move closer.

Story was safe, warm, content and thoroughly satisfied. She couldn't help but smile, as Cuddy's breasts were once more thrust in her face. Taking a nipple sleepily into her mouth, she adjusted her body down on the bed to a more comfortable angle.

Once House was sure Story was comfortable, he moved closer and took Cuddy in his arms. He playfully ruffled the now nursing girl's hair, as he kissed his partner sensually. "Love you girls," he said through a yawn. He could see the love pouring from Cuddy's eyes as she shyly met his gaze.

Cuddy's hand tangled in Story's hair, urging the girl to seek the comfort she needed. She kissed House and then settled to absently pet Story. She smiled as she felt one of Story's hands slide around her waist.

House smiled at his sleepy lover and relaxed into the aftermath himself. He pulled the blankets up higher, leaving Story enough room to breathe easily and succumbed to sleep himself.

Story's suckling and Lisa's petting slowed at the same sleepy pattern. Tug by tug, stroke by stroke, the two women gently fell asleep in the strong arms of Gregory House.


End file.
